


Pickles

by JiminsBootay



Category: VIXX
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Comedy, Funny, Humor, Hungry Jaehwan, Ken is pregnant, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, Ravi is sleepy, beep beep fettuchini, i really tried man, i would die for this ship, idk how to tag im new to this, ken wants pickles, like so much fluff, major fluff, okay its not funny but i tried, plz read, raken, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminsBootay/pseuds/JiminsBootay
Summary: Jaehwan is up late at night watching his favourite show - Real housewives of Beverly Hills. Great isn't it? All the drama, the calmness of being up at three AM BECAUSE YOU'RE A PREGNANT DUDE.If only Jaehwan wasn't craving some delicious crunchy pickles..Time to wake up Ravi ;)





	Pickles

"Ravi" I whispered into his ear tapping on his arm. The reality show I'd been binge watching being the only light in the otherwise dark room.

"Ravi!" I said again. A bit louder this time while tapping his shoulder.

"Mmmm" He groaned rolling onto his back.

"Ravi!" I whisper shouted slapping his chest.

"What!?" He said. Body bolting up eyes gone wide. He looked frantically around the room like he was expecting to find a burgular illuminated by the light of the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills flashing on the screen.

Ravi turned his head to finally look at me. An innocent smile on my face.

"Hey baby" I said like I hadn't just smacked my boyfriend awake in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong?" 

He asked probably still expecting there to be a bug or something.

"I want pickles" I said rubbing the red skin on Ravi's chest that I'd just slapped a moment ago.

Ravi's face dropped into unamusment as he laid back down. "Then go get some babe" he said with a yawn closing his eyes.

"But... We don't have any pickles" I said with a pout. My fingers softly tracing up and down his arm. Ravi loved physical contact. Whether it was sexual or not... Ravi loved to be touched. His arms were hella sensitive. 

"Kenny, no" he sighed keeping his eyes closed. 

"Pleeaaseeee" I begged. 

"Ken" Ravi said firmly "I am not going to the store at.." opening his eyes he grabbed his phone off the nightstand turning it on to see the time "2:47am!" He grumbled looking at me "for a jar of pickles!"

Honestly, he could probably turn the arctic into hell with the fire in his sleepy eyes. It was cute really. Ravi couldn't hurt a fly, but the way he got when frustrated was adorable. 

I couldn't help but giggle at how annoyed he looked. The frown lingering on his features even after he closed his eyes again. 

"Just... Go to sleep" he yawned again, rolling over so he was now facing me.

"But Raviiiii!" I whined. "Please baby, I really really really want some pickles!" 

"I'll get you some tomorrow Ken, now go to sleep!"

"but I want pickles now!" I whined.

"And I want to sleep now!" Ravi not moving.

"Fine" I sighed

Getting out of bed and walking into the closet to get my shoes. When I returned back to the bed, shoes in hand, Ravi had one eye open. His scowl still gracing his pretty face. 

"Ken..." He said. Voice laced with annoyance, I knew he was mad and frustrated... And wishing his boyfriend would be quiet so he could go back to sleep because he had to be up for work In a few hours.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go get pickles" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting my first shoe on. 

I heard Ravi sigh behind me, then the bed shift. I tied the first shoe, moving onto my second one when I looked up to see Ravi putting a shirt on, whispering a string of curses under his breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked standing up and walking over to the dresser to grab Ravi's car keys.

He turned around to look at me. His face had softened, he still looked annoyed, but not as much as he'd been a few minutes ago. 

"To get you a jar of damn pickles" he said walking towards me and grabbing the keys.

"No, no I'll go!" I said reaching to grab the keys out of his hand. Ravi lifted them up above his head and held his hand up to stop me. 

"No, I'll go" he said. A tired smile forming.

"But-" I began before being cut off

"Baby, I love you... But please just let me get you these pickles so I can go back to fucking sleep" he said rubbing at his eye. 

I could've cried. I had the most amazing guy in the world. I wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his chest, Ravi duplicated my actions. His arms wrapping around me, his chin resting on the top of my head. 

"I love you so much" I said snuggling into him

"I love you too" he mumbled kissing the top of my head.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked pulling away to look at him.

"NO! NO!... Just... Kenny" his words running out of his mouth like an emo running to a hot topic sale. Seeing my hurt expression, Ravi let out a sleepy laugh.

"If you come with me then its gonna be dawn before we get back" he said pulling me back into another hug.

"But we could make it into a little date!" 

"Baby, just go relax in bed. Okay? We'll have a date another night. At an actual date place, like.. Anywhere besides the neighborhood Walmart. Just... Please at a reasonable fucking hour."

"We cou-" 

Again, another sentence I'd never finish. Ravi pulled away placing his pointer finger under my chin, lifting my face up his lips met mine. His lips tasted sweet. Like the chocolate he'd been eating earlier. Mixed with the taste of minty toothpaste. 

The two flavors oddly delicious... But they weren't pickles.

"Be quiet" He whispered against my lips. 

"Can you get sweet pickles instead of dill pickles?" I whispered back.

~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, its my first fanfic on this site so, I hope I did okay :3. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!!! Be like Tamra and shove your opinion down my throat ;)


End file.
